No More Games
by Alicorn
Summary: Chemical X had always been hard to live with, but would it be harder to live without? Semi-theme crossover. Started as April PPG-Hub drabble.


Author's Note: This is just a weird mix idea of PPG and a certain other series that came to mind I wrote for a contest. I may polish and add to it later.

* * *

Townsville Braking Report: No More Chemical X!  
Townsville Weekly: With No Chem X What Comes Next? Can Powerpuff Girls keep fighting crime Without Renewed Power? Usages for The Rarity and Prices Soar! Villains Out Of Control! Mayor Devises Plan After Weekly Movie Night!

* * *

The air drew into a warm cushion around the roots of hundred year old trees before it was whipped in half by a strong wind. Three shapes darted here and there, one pausing every few steps to punch the earth. Huge clods of dirt flew up, frozen into integrate icy rocks a moment later. The 3rd shape sailed ahead through the air, dotting the skyline.

"Is that the last of the bombs?" Blossom asked.

"I think so." Buttercup said, rubbing her knuckles. "Leave it to that wimpy green gang to think we'd be done in by something so easy to spot."

"Easy but dangerous, Buttercup." Blossom sighed, testing the remaining strength of her ice breath on a leaf. "Remember we're not use to walking, and it only takes one lazy step and-"

"WHAMO?" Bubbles yelled, floating right beside her sister's ears and making them both jump. "Sorry." She added with a weak smile.

"I still can't get how you can smile at a time like this. All you got was flying. In the middle of these Games-" Buttercup huffed at Bubbles.

"Well I don't see how these games can make you so grumpy."  
"These games are meant to kill us. Kill. Us." Buttercup said, nearly spitting on her sister as her shook her arms. " They ran out of Chemical X in professor's company and now they're making us all fight for it to. The. Death. And if we die, they'll squeeze it from our lifeless bodies to boot. I'm suppose to be happy about that?"

"Well a smile couldn't hurt." Bubbles said at a whisper, starting to tear up.

"I think Bubbles has a point, we can't let these Chem X Games get us down. We've never been beaten before and we've only began to fight!" Blossom posed dramatic much to their bemusement.

"Plus everyone supernatural was given collars full of their weaknesses we learned over the years, so they each are limited to one power, just like us!" Bubbles said, happily circling and fiddling with a collar full of white liquid around her neck.

"Which just goes to show we're ALL toast, all I got was my super-strength." Buttercup gave the ground another weak hit, looking up to make sure her sisters weren't paying close attention. "At least I still have you punchy." She whispered, kissing her fist.

"Don't worry Bubbles," Blossom said some distance away, patting her shoulder. " We are mostly certainly not toast."

"Did someone say toast? I'm STARVING!" A voice boomed.

"EEP!" All three girls yelped as a dark figure that looked like a spider suddenly put seven too many legs into Blossom's hair from the lowest branch of a tree.

"Honestly you think these games were meant to cause hunger." The voice sighed. "Oh girls it's just meee."

"HIM!" The powerpuffs shouted, settling into their time honored formation. At the age of twelve this was not as easy as it had once been. Their new heights, and the lack of flight by two girls left them fallen in a tangled pile a moment later.

The spider glowed with a ruby light, arranging itself into a lengthy man hanging from the branch by his knees. The collar around his neck glowed with a oil like gold.

"Oh now I'd say in times like these we've buried the hatchet. Not that I need a hatchet, these claws are all natural and power free." Him clicked his claws together under the beard of his pointed chin.

"What power would someone let you keep anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh just my shapeswifting. Horrible limited level power, shapeswifting, really..."

Blossom lowered an eyebrow. Giving Him a hard stare.  
"Why would they make you a part of the games? You're clearly too powerful, even with the limitations set so high."

"Oh Blossom, oh Blooossom." Him said transforming into a black feathered hummingbird "You CLEARLY don't understand the scope of these games. EVERYONE is in here who isn't human. They're finally going to solve that little PROBLEM they have once and for all. You think they'd be fool enough to let us all see each other from the start? Too easy."

Him the bird landed on Bubbles shoulder, transforming into a parrot with red and hot pink tail feathers.  
"We all do each other end and then the humans squeeze your lifeless bodies like so much oranges for juice. Chemical X juice. Rarest in the land..."

"That's not true!" Bubbles shouted suddenly in a shower of tears, turning to him and causing the odd bird to fall in a squawk of fluff. "If it was, if the world was THAT AWFUL someone would help us! Someone would! The Professor...or Mojo..or even..you."

"Always with the drama, you girls. We'll see. What are they calling them now? Alliances?"

Him transformed back into his humanoid form, kissed two claw tips to his glossy black lips, raised them high above his head, and was soon lost within the treetops.

"I've got a bad feeling about this girls." Blossom looked up into a forest that suddenly felt as foreign as the surface of another planet.


End file.
